


Christmas for Asgardians

by ritsuko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Magic, Midgard, Mistletoe, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to learn about Midgardian Christmases. Loki gets caught up in the backlash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Asgardians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts).



> For the lovely Ranna~ Happy Holidays!

"Come now, it will be fun."

Loki looks up over his book and huffs. There's been many a time that those very words have gotten him in all sorts of trouble and have been anything but 'fun'. But that's the problem with Thor, he thinks wrestling giant beasts and drinking and ogling anything with breasts is 'fun'.

"I hardly think that traipsing around Midgard will be anything of the sort."

"Aren't you interested in any of these customs? I heard they fell trees, and then put them in their homes. Then they display ornaments on their carcasses. Isn't that strange?"

The younger doesn't know if it's strange. He also doesn't know if you would technically call a cut tree a carcass. 

"Strange. Right. That would be why you're so interested."

"Well, you're strange and I like you." Thor teases, and Loki slams his book shut in annoyance.

"So you're telling me if I go look at a bloody tree covered in gaudy baubles, you might leave me alone for ten minutes?"

"Maybe."

Thor's roguish smile tells him that's a definite no. But the thought of sneaking to Midgard has piqued his interest. With a sigh, he sets the book down.

"Fine. Then let us finish this silly request of yours."

Thor's grin is wide enough to split his face, and Loki turns so the other will not see his face. Perhaps he can turn the tables on his oafish 'brother'.

~*~*~*~

Rockefeller Center is dazzling, lit up with lights and sounds and smells and is teeming with life. Even though humans are much more primitive, Loki can't help but marvel at the portrait of wonder they've weaved with their 'holiday spirit'. Everyone is excited, because it's Christmas Eve, and supposedly tonight Santa Claus will make his way across the world to gift children who have been nice with presents. 

It's ludicrous.

Thor has allowed him to magic them into normal looking guises, but instead of the bulky puffer jackets and earflap hats these mortals don, he dresses them in fine tailored woolen coats and fluffy knit scarves. After seeing many ridiculous red and white hats, he magically plops one on Thor's head.

He doesn't seem to mind. He only jokes "You should put antlers on. Many of them seem to be wearing them, and it would match your helm."

Loki won't be caught dead with jingling pieces of felt on his head. 

It's hard not to watch all of the hustle and bustle around him. Colored lights blink everywhere around him and people move like ants in bizarre patterns, toting armfuls of shopping bags. It's all rather curious, although he won't let it show on his face.

He turns and for a moment, Thor isn't there. It isn't like he's afraid, just shocked that the other man would leave him. But after scanning the crowd, he watched the blonde coming back to him sporting a dopey grin and holding two paper cups.

"Hot chocolate?" He asks, bringing the cup close to Loki's face. He'd have never been able to come to the conclusion on his own that there was any liquid in the cup, so covered with whipped cream and sprinkled with peppermint pieces it is. Loki frowns. It looks like a giant mess waiting to happen.

Which means it is, and in seconds Thor has it in his beard. He finishes the cup with a satisfying smack of his lips while the frost giant still stands with the cup cradled between his fingers, allowing the warmth to seep into them.

"Do you want to try that?" Thor asks excitedly, glancing at dozens of people skating across ice, a giant statue and and even more humongous tree in the background. And while it might be entertaining to watch his brother fall on his ass, there's too many people for comfort. 

It's as if Thor can already sense his distaste, he's looking all around. "What do you think all of that is about?"

Loki idly licks at his cocoa, pleasantly surprised by the minty undertones. Thor is pointing to a little area that's been made to look like a fake village, with a line of children winding around the block. Upon a second glance, they all seem to be waiting to sit on the lap of some chubby old man in red to converse with him.

"Humans are strange. That's what I think."

But Thor moves closer for a look, much to his brother's disdain. Their shoulders bump, and Loki's nose dips into his drink. With an irritated sputter, he goes to wipe at it, but the blonde catches his arm.

"Just a little bit of whipped cream, nothing to get upset about. Let me." His finger reaches out to wipe the dab of white off of his nose, and in true Thor fashion, he pops the coated digit in his mouth. It's infuriating, and all the same there's something about it that is incredibly erotic. Loki blushes angrily, looking away.

"Why don't you two get some mistletoe?" Someone jeers good naturedly at them, and Loki tenses. He once made a pact with mistletoe, but how could any human know about that? He feels ridiculous, uncomfortable in the midst of all this revelry.

"Loki, what's the matter? Aren't you having fun?"

"No." Thor's face falls, and for a moment, Loki regrets his attitude. But he stays firm. "This is a waste of time. I could be at home studying spells, and yet you're prancing around like a foolish child. You could always just go home and make drunken revelry there. There's no reason for you to be this enchanted with humankind."

At this point, the blonde isn't even looking him in the eye. He knows he's been cruel. But when those sad eyes finally glance up and bore into his own, his breath hitches. 

"I just thought you'd appreciate it." He states sadly. "It just feels kind of magical."

Thor sadly walks away from all of the people back to the alley that they had teleported into, and calls for Heimdal to open the Bifrost. Loki tries not to feel bad, tries to relish the hurt in Thor's face, but he can't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor had gone to bed early, miffed by his brother's total lack of wonder. Why couldn't he see just how special a place Midgard was? Irritated as he was, he tossed and turned all night.

When he woke in the morning, his room smelled different. He opened one eye, only to find snow falling in his room. He almost started yelling, ready to call out his trickster brother, when he noted that the flakes disappeared before hitting the floor. 

Then he smelled the pine.

And peppermint.

And gingerbread. 

He looks to the end of his bed, and the room beyond looks as if it has exploded with Midgardian festivity. A giant tree stands, filled with lights and baubles that twinkle merrily, though there is no electricity running it. Magic indeed. 

There are little candies among the boughs, canes and peppermints and gingerbread men. Thor hops from the bed, glowing snow falling around him with a sense of wonder.

"Is that magical enough for you?" Loki steps from the shadows, an irritated look on his face. The blonde immediately steps over to him and pulls him up into a bear hug, much to the other man's chagrin. "Ugh, Thor, stop it. You smell."

Still, he doesn't struggle, too much. Not even when Thor pulls away slightly. And looks up. And grins.

"You know what that means, right?" Loki follows his gaze upwards and stiffens.

Mistletoe.

He's only magicked it to be ironic, but there it is, wavering plainly above their heads.

Thor grins, wide and sloppy and unbelievably cute. Which makes it all the more baffling when he actually kisses the other man. It's chaste, on the lips, but still, it coils a fire in Loki's belly, warm and sweet and confused. Thor pulls away with a lick of his lips and laughs.

"You're blushing, Loki." He teases, and the other man reddens further. Indignant, he magics a snowball and throws it right in his brothers face.

As he escapes, Thor's delighted laugh only follows him through the halls.


End file.
